


Можно всё

by LazyRay



Series: Good omens драбблы [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 04:56:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19783708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRay/pseuds/LazyRay
Summary: А демон – демон засмеялся.- Ты забыл? Нам теперь всё можно.





	Можно всё

Демон фыркнул, хрюкнул, прыснул и, наконец, расхохотался. Нетрудно было догадаться, над чем или, точнее, кем он смеётся.  
\- Право слово, – возмущённо проговорил Азирафель, – Кроули!  
\- Ангел, – проникновенно ответствовал демон, – ты забыл?  
Ангел опустил взгляд ниже. Демон сцапал его ладонь и насмешливо потряс сцеплённые пальцы.

Полминуты назад они шли по тротуару, и Азирафель о чём-то с жаром говорил. Полминуты спустя он уже не вспомнит о чём шла беседа, полминуты спустя его настигнет озарение, или даже Откровение. Но полминуты назад он ещё не знал этого, и взмахнул рукой, доказывая свою точку зрения в споре (одностороннем, потому что Кроули просто шёл рядом, молчал и усмехался себе под нос). Итак, Азирафель взмахнул рукой, и опустил её обратно, и, опуская, задел ладонь шедшего рядом демона и, даже не задумавшись, отдёрнул руку и практически отскочил. Ладно, хотя бы озираться не начал, выискивая, не заметил ли его кто свыше. А демон – демон засмеялся.  
\- Ты забыл? Нам теперь всё можно.  
Нам можно быть рядом, несомненно, хотел сказать Кроули. Он был очень доволен таким итогом, он так упивался самим существованием этого поразительного «мы», что больше не обращал ни на что внимания. На свои слова в том числе. Но ангел услышал, а услышав – оцепенел.  
\- Нам теперь всё можно, – повторил Азирафель медленно.  
Он просмаковал это слово ещё раз:  
\- Можно всё.  
\- Да? – Кроули ещё не понимал всю грандиозность этого озарения, но через несколько секунд ему всё объяснят самым очевидным образом.  
Он повернулся к своему внезапно остановившемуся спутнику, всё ещё улыбаясь. И струхнул. Ангел глядел на него, чуть прищурившись. Его взгляд – можно ли сказать, что он был каким-то очень нехорошим? Его глаза почти зримо сияли.  
Ангел, заметим между прочим, при прочих равных условиях всегда справится с демоном. На том простом основании, что остался ангелом и ничего не потерял. Кроули ещё успел подумать об этом, а потом его схватили за грудки, подтолкнули к стене и – поцеловали среди бела дня?  
\- Наконец-то, – чрезвычайно довольно проговорил Азирафель, на миг оторвавшись от губ совершенно опешившего демона, – можно не делать вид, что ничего не понимаю!  
\- А ты, ты... ты всегда понимал? – запинаясь, проговорил Кроули.  
Его личному мировоззрению, определённо, настал Армагеддон.  
\- Я же не идиот, – сердито ответил Азирафель, – но хорош бы я был ангел, если бы позволил себе понимать намеки демона! Но теперь ты мне за всё ответишь!  
Да, эта улыбочка, определённо, не была хорошей. И ничего ангельского в ней не было.  
\- Ответишь за каждый миг, – с ласковой угрозой проговорил Азирафель.  
Кроули пораскинул мозгами, вспоминая, считая, ужасаясь своей слепоте.  
\- Понадобится несколько тысяч лет, – проговорил он с надеждой.  
\- По меньшей мере, – довольно подтвердил ангел.  
Он твёрдо был намерен взимать плату за своё поистине ангельское терпение. Этого терпения хватит, чтобы дойти до дома.


End file.
